Praised The Sun
by Kimono'z
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, delegasi PBB yang diutus mengunjungi Asgard selama seminggu. Asgard sendiri merupakan negara yang baru merdeka. Asgard menjadi satu-satunya negara di Eropa yang dipimpin oleh orang Asia./NHDD2017/


Tahun 2170 perang dunia ketiga berakhir. Perang ini pertama meletus lima tahun lalu antara United States melawan Timur Tengah. Setahun setelahnya, konflik merambah ke kawasan Asia dan Eropa. Tidak sebesar agresi militer pada Perang Dunia I dan II, akan tetapi, perang ini cukup membawa dampak besar bagi keseimbangan politik dunia.

Tahun 2167, kala perang hangat-hangatnya hingga Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa sulit menangani ini, Asgard memutuskan memisahkan diri dari Kongeriket Norge dan mendirikan negara baru. Konkeriket Norge adalah sebuah negara Nordik di Semenanjung Skandinavia. Hal ini sempat memunculkan perang saudara, serta warga sipil Asgard didakwa sebagai pemberontak. Akhir tahun 2167 pihak kerajaan mengutus pasukan militer yang dibentuk secara khusus menangkap tokoh-tokoh yang konon menjadi dalang atas pemberontakan itu. Dua figur politik, Gubernur Asgard, seorang jenderal, dan dua lagi aktivis HAM diseret dan dipenjarakan di sel bawah tanah selama kurun dua tahun.

Selama itu, demo pecah di sejumlah distrik. Sebagian penduduk menyayangkan sikap pemerintah Noreg yang otoriter. Asgard ialah wilayah Kongeriket Norge di ujung barat yang berbatasan langsung dengan Swedia, Finlandia, dan Rusia. Akhirnya selepas setahun bentrokan senjata, Noreg membebaskan Asgard melalui perjanjian yang dikenal sebagai _Traktat Dua Kepala._

Asgard berkembang menjadi sebuah negara di bawah kepemimpinan seorang bangsawan keturunan Asia. Hal ini terjadi lantaran pemuda berumur 28 tahun itulah yang membuat Noreg menyerah, serta membebaskan enam tokoh penting Asgard yang ditahan. Namun, yang terjadi setelahnya ... sang pemuda justru mengembalikan Asgard pada legenda. Kerajaan para Dewa yang terpisah dari dunia manusia, Midgard, dengan tembok besar mengelilinginya.

Asgard menjadi satu-satunya negara di Eropa yang menutup diri dari dunia luar.

.

.

.

 **Praised The Sun**

 **Disclaimer** : _**Naruto adalah serial manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dan dianimasikan oleh studio Pierot.**_

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan dalam segi materiel yang didapat penulis atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **Ditulis untuk NHDD2017**_

.

.

.

"Halo? Apa saya bisa masuk?"

"Pergilah. Kami tidak memberi sumbangan pada pengemis." Sang penjaga meliriknya melalui celah kecil yang sengaja dibuat pada dinding di dekat gerbang masuk. Asgard memang tersohor dengan aksesnya yang sulit ditembus. Berlapis penjagaan; dari dinding setinggi lima belas meter, dijaga batalion khusus, hingga petugas yang 24 jam duduk di posko keamanan negara.

"Tunggu, saya bukan pengemis. Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya delegasi PBB. Raja Asgard Pertama telah memberi izin untuk saya berada di negara ini selama satu Minggu. Periksalah dokumen saya." Wanita berambut panjang itu menunjuk-nunjuk map yang ia bawa. Sorot matanya menegaskan keseriusan. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu besi setinggi lima meter di dekatnya bergerak. Pintu itu membuka sedikit, seorang mengenakan seragam militer lantas menghampirinya.

Melalui lubang yang kira-kira berukuran tidak lebih dua centi meter, petugas pos keamanan yang mengajaknya berbicara memberi instruksi kepada Hinata agar menyerahkan dokumennya kepada pria itu.

Lelaki berseragam tentara lantas memeriksanya. Tiada kosakata apa pun selama sepuluh menit berjalan. Pria bertubuh gempal tersebut tampak berkomunikasi menggunakan alat serupa alat bantu dengar yang menempel di telinga. Usai beberapa waktu ...,

"Baik. Baiklah."

Hinata akhirnya diperkenankan masuk. Ia sebatas dibekali peta yang akan membawanya menuju istana. Tidak lupa sebuah penyadap dipasang di bajunya untuk mempermudah proses pengawasan.

"Raja akan menemuimu sore nanti. Kau punya waktu dua jam menuju istana."

Hinata membungkuk.

.

Khas bangunan dataran Eropa langsung terpantul dalam iris ametisnya. Begitu gerbang dibuka, yang ia dapati adalah sebuah kota dengan peradaban tak kalah maju dari negara Eropa lain, termasuk Konkeriket Norge.

Hinata bak tertampar prasangkanya pada negara ini. Hinata pikir Asgard tumbuh menjadi negara dengan ketimpangan sosial tinggi, serta diikuti masifnya tindak kriminalitas yang membuat warganya tak acuh pada orang asing, terlebih Asia sepertinya. Di sepanjang bulevar yang ia lewati, Hinata mendapat senyuman hangat yang 180 derajat berbalik dengan individualisme yang biasa melekat pada masyarakat perkotaan modern.

Salju menutupi hampir seluruh badan jalan, halaman, atap pertokoan, atap gedung, pohon, dengan suhu mencapai minus 25 derajat. Hinata sampai harus mengenakan jaket ekstra tebal demi meminimalisir hawa dingin yang bisa kapan saja menyergapnya. Suhu ini di bawah rata-rata yang biasa ia rasakan di Tokyo. Untuk dapat berjalan di atas salju, ia pun terpaksa memodifikasi sepatunya dengan lilitan paku atau kawat pada solnya. Ini mencegah kemungkinan terpeleset sebab jalanan begitu licin.

Kaki Hinata terus melangkah menapaki salju setebal lima belas sentimeter. Sejumlah petugas terlihat membersihkan jalanan menggunakan mobil pengeruk salju. Di musim dingin, orang-orang lebih banyak melakukan aktivitasnya dengan berjalan kaki, atau menggunakan kereta api bawah tanah. Kepulan asap tipis terlihat dari mulut keempat anak laki-laki yang tengah tertawa bermain lempar bola salju. Mereka ditemani seekor anjing yang begitu lucu dan aktif. Hinata jadi teringat Akamaru. Great pyreness peliharaannya, yang akhirnya ia berikan pada orang lantaran pekerjaan menuntutnya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat.

Hinata menggesekkan kedua tangannya yang telah dibalut sarung tangan. Syal melingkari lehernya ia benahi posisinya agar berfungsi lebih maksimal. Ia melangkah, semakin ke dalam sesuai petunjuk dari peta yang ia terima. Melewati sebuah jembatan yang mana air di bawahnya membeku. Jika dia datang di musim panas, boleh jadi ia dapat menaiki gondola dan biasa menyusuri kanal ini. Bangunan berarsitektur klasik dengan cat warna-warni berjajar di sepanjang kanal. Yang ia lewati ialah trotoar di mana dikelilingi pohon yang lagi-lagi membeku dikalahkan salju.

Hinata mendesah. Kecurigaan dunia luar pada negeri ini selayak telur busuk yang tertutup cangkang. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, dan langsung mengambil premis pemimpin diktator dan rakyatnya menderita.

Beberapa meter berjalan bau harum biji kopi disangrai mencumbu indera penciumannya. Dari dulu Noreg memang dikenal dengan budaya minum kopi hitam. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, bila budaya Asgard masih sangat kental dengan budaya negara asalnya dulu.

 _Kling ..._

Bunyi lonceng di belakang pintu kedai kala Hinata membukanya.

Langkahnya langsung menuju meja bar di mana seorang barista sudah menunggu.

"Apa menu terbaik di sini?" tanya Hinata sembari menundukkan dirinya di kursi.

Sang barista memberikan selembar daftar menu. Hinata memilih kopi hitam tanpa susu ataupun gula, sebagai mana orang-orang Asgard biasa menikmatinya.

Dari jendela, salju terlihat turun perlahan dari langit yang ditutupi awan. Bulatan-bulatan kecil yang tampak selembut kapas. Alunan merdu dari musik yang diputar dalam kedai menambah nikmat suasana siang ini.

"Silakan,"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengambil secangkir kopi hitam yang disajikan untuknya.

.

Iring-iringan musik dari instrumen pemain jalanan melantun merdu. Sejumlah orang terlihat mengerubunginya dan melempar uang ke topi yang diposisikan terbalik di atas salju. Salju yang turun nyatanya tak mengurangi semangat mereka. Kurang setengah perjalanan lagi. Lebih baik Hinata tempuh menggunakan kereta api bawah tanah.

.

Lantaran bingung dengan seluk beluk stasiun ini, terlebih tak ia dapati satu papan petunjuk pun, Hinata akhirnya mengikuti orang yang tadi satu gerbong dengannya.

Stasiun bawah tanah Stjerners dibangun dengan mengadaptasi gaya klasik yang melebur dalam arsitektur modern. Di sini terdapat lima terowongan, yang kemungkinan petunjuk bila Stjerners stasiun memiliki jalur masuk dan keluar tidak cuma satu.

Hinata menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke atas. Sebenarnya ada eskalator di sebelahnya. Namun dia ingin mencoba apakah fasilitas di negara ini ramah bagi penyandang disabilitas. Terdapat banyak aspek, penentu sebuah wilayah dikatakan layak huni. Salah satunya perihal infrastruktur yang memadai dan aman bagi penggunanya. Dalam perencanaan, pun pelaksanakan pembangunan infrastruktur haruslah dilengkapi penyediaan fasilitas serta aksesibilitas yang wajib memenuhi persyaratan teknis. Misal dalam hal ini adalah tangga. Tangga harus dirancang dengan mempertimbangkan ukuran dan kemiringan pijakan, serta tanjakan yang memiliki lebar memadai.

"PENCURIIII!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari atas. Seorang lelaki mengenakan kupluk hitam dan parka senada berlari ke arah Hinata. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas wanita.

 _Dug_

Tubuh besarnya membentur bahu Hinata hingga perempuan 24 tahun tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang. Kepalanya bakal membentur keras lantai di bawah sana, andai saja seseorang sekarang tak menahan tubuhnya. Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia sudah siap sekali pun terjatuh saat itu juga.

"Nona?" ucap seseorang dalam bahasa Jepang. Hinata merasakan tangan pria tersebut menyangga bahunya. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pelan, Hinata membuka mata. Ia melihat seseorang memandang ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata biru khas ras Eropa. Namun matanya jauh lebih sayu, dengan postur tubuh yang lebih ke orang Asia. Dia juga menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Hinata kembali berdiri. Pada kedua pipi pria di hadapannya terdapat tanda serupa cakaran, tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi. _Mungkin tanda lahir_ , Hinata membatin. Mengingat orang tersebut telah menolongnya, cepat-cepat Hinata membungkukkan badan. "Te-terimakasih."

"Pencuriiii!" seorang wanita paruh baya berlari menuju tangga; menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang baru menabrak Hinata. "dia mencuri tasku!"

Ketika Hinata menoleh, pemuda yang tadi menolongnya sudah tidak ada. Lelaki itu terlihat mengejar si penjambret. Tampak ia menarik punggung jaket lelaki tersebut, dan menghadihainya satu pukulan.

 _Bougg_

Si pria pembawa tas tersungkur.

"Pergi sebelum kupanggil polisi!"

Si pencuri memegangi sudut bibirnya yang kelihatannya mengeluarkan darah.

Wanita paruh baya di belakang Hinata segera berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, "Te-terimakasih,"

"Hati-hati, Nyonya. Di tempat ini rawan tindak kejahatan seperti tadi," balasnya menyerahkan tas itu.

Sang wanita paruh baya mengangguk. Ia mengucap hal yang tak begitu jelas Hinata dengar. Namun yang pasti, ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan pria tersebut adalah tersenyum. Si penjambret tadi pun terlihat melarikan diri.

Si pria berambut pirang kembali berjalan ke arahnya, sementara wanita paruh baya yang ia tolong masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong.

Ketika melintas di sampingnya, Hinata memperhatikan baik-baik pria itu.

 _"Dia?"_

Hinata yakin orang tersebut nippon sepertinya.

.

.

"A-Anda kan?"

"Selamat malam. Saya _King Asgard I_ , Uzumaki Naruto."

Betapa terkejut Hinata melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

 _"King Asgard?"_ Hinata berusaha meyakini bila pria ini sebatas memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan lelaki yang menolongnya tadi di stasiun.

Penampilan mereka jauh berbeda. Lelaki yang dijumpainya, ia berpenampilan layaknya warga Asgard yang lain. Memakai jaket, kupluk, syal, dan sarung tangan. Sementara pria di hadapannya ... dia berpenampilan serupa bangsawan.

"... santailah. Aku bukan raja kaku yang seperti orang-orang pikir. Aku menerima biodatamu sepuluh menit setelah kau memasuki negara ini, Nona Hinata, suatu kehormatan bagi Asgard, seorang anggota Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa sudi mengunjungi negara kecil ini." Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk memberi tanda penghormatan.

"Te-terimakasih Yang Mulia. Sa-saya tidak menyangka kedatangan saya disambut baik."

"Asgard tidak pernah memilih-milih tamu, Nona. Ini bukan hal aneh."

Seorang pelayan kerajaan lantas menggiring Hinata untuk mengikuti langkah sang raja menuju ruang perjamuan.

.

Istana Asgard dikelilingi kanal dengan jembatan pada empat sisinya. Di bagian depan terdapat air mancur besar, dilengkapi beberapa buah patung lambang perlawanan Asgard dalam upaya memerdekakan diri.

Istana Asgard terlihat megah dan kokoh. Tiang-tiang penyangga berdiri tegak dengan aplikasi warna krem yang terkesan hangat. Interiornya banyak menggunakan bahan dari batu. Detail yang ditunjukkan cukup rumit, berisi ukir-ukiran yang dibuat oleh orang kepercayaan sang raja sendiri.

Hari keduanya di Asgard, Hinata diizinkan mengelilingi istana. Tak cukup satu, dua jam demi melihat keindahan istana ini dari segala sisi. Terdapat nyaris seribu pintu, seribu jendela, dengan jalan bercabang hingga terdapat buku panduan untuk mengelilinginya. Meskipun sang raja masih menempati bangunan klasik ini sebagai tempat tinggal, akan tetapi setiap akhir pekan istana dibuka untuk umum. Semua warga berhak menikmati eloknya istana Asgard. Hal yang cukup menjadi bukti betapa pihak istana begitu terbuka terhadap rakyatnya. Tanpa perlu takut dicekal, atau kameranya direbut dan dihancurkan. Hinata bebas memotret apa pun di sini. Hal yang sebenarnya berkebalikan dengan apa yang biasa dilakukan ketika mengunjungi istana kebanyakan, tak terkecuali di Jepang sendiri.

.

Hari ketiga Hinata diizinkan mengikuti kegiatan sang raja sedari pukul tujuh pagi. Bersama tiga pengawal, Naruto berlatih memanah di halaman belakang istana. Dari dua puluh lima bidikan, hanya dua yang tidak mengenai sasaran.

Kegiatan selanjutnya ialah sarapan pagi bersama di meja makan luar ruangan. Hal ini konon menjadi salah satu hobi sang raja yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari.

Mengelilingi Asgard menggunakan kereta salju, mengunjungi kebun bunga, mengunjungi pasar tradisional, kedatangan Naruto selalu disambut antusiasme warga. Bak refleksi pemimpin sempurna yang sangat dicintai rakyat. Senyum, serta tawa pada bibir penduduk bukti bilamana kepemimpinan pria muda tersebut lumayan berhasil.

"Yang Mulia, ke mana kita selanjutnya?" Hinata bertanya. Sulit percaya rasanya ia diizinkan satu kereta salju dengan sang raja, bahkan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah, ikuti saja."

Destinasi selanjutnya adalah gorong-gorong bawah tanah. Sang raja hendak mengecek proyek pembangkit listrik bawah tanah yang tengah dikembangkan negara ini.

.

Purnama memancarkan kilau keemasan di antara pekat gelita langit malam. Kerlap-kerlip bintang di atas sana menambah indah langit tanpa salju yang turun malam ini.

Matanya masih belum mengantuk. Entahlah. Berkeliling Asgard seharian tidak membuat badannya letih, malah-malah ingin mengulanginya.

Ada banyak hal yang dapat Hinata catat hari ini. Semua tentang Asgard; nilai plus terhadap negeri ini, juga sejumlah pujiannya teruntuk sang raja.

Lelaki itu laksana matahari. Ia datang dan memberi cahaya kepada semua orang. Ia yang memerdekakan Asgard, ia membahagiakan rakyatnya dengan segala perencanaan masa depan yang dibuat penuh pertimbangan. Cukup kagum melihat sebuah negara baru merdeka tapi sudah begitu stabil dalam segi ekonomi, keamanan dan ketahanan, serta dilengkapi infrastruktur yang sangat memadai.

Esok hari Hinata ingin mengunjungi sekolah-sekolah yang ada di negara ini. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana situasi proses belajar-mengajarnya.

Melihat keindahan di angkasa sana, Hinata menikmatinya dari atas balkon tengah istana. Sebuah buku catatan tak tertinggal ia bawa kemanapun, termasuk saat tidur sekalipun. Bising suara angin mennggoyang dedaunan taman ditambah gemericik dari air mancur menumbuhkan suasana tenang nan penuh damai.

Seseorang terlihat melangkah di bawah sana. Dalam balutan piyama putih dan _sweater_ tebal yang melindungi bahunya dari hawa dingin, pria berambut pirang tersebut mendekati air mancur dan duduk pada pinggirannya.

 _"Raja?"_ Hinata membatin. Gadis itu jadi serasa tergelitik, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan sang raja tengah malam begini.

.

"Yang Mulia?"

Tolehnya mendengar namanya disapa. Seorang gadis muda berjalan mendekat. Ia memakai baju tidur merah muda yang cukup kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

Iris ametis memandang ke arah sang pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'. Netranya menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang memegang sebuah lampion.

"Yang Mulia belum tidur?"

"Nona Hinata?" Naruto menoleh.

Skeptis, Hinata duduk di samping pemuda itu. Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Ia begitu canggung.

" _A-ah_ , rasanya kurang nyaman. Bagaimana pun, Yang Mulia adalah raja. Sa-saya akan sangat berterimakasih bila Yang Mulia sudi kiranya memanggil saya dengan nama, 'Hinata'."

"... Kenapa?"

"Bagaimanapun posisi Anda sama hal presiden, Yang Mulia. Pemegang kuasa tertinggi, orang nomor satu di negeri ini. Jadi saya-"

"Lantas raja atau presiden tidak boleh memanggil siapa pun dengan sebutan nona, nyonya, ataupun tuan?"

"...?!" Hinata tersentak Naruto tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya.

"Raja, presiden, atau apa pun itu, mereka tetap manusia biasa. Kehormatan tidak didapat dari pangkat. Bila ada hanya simbolis. Sebab penghormatan datang dari sebuah perbuatan. Raja juga wajib memiliki tata krama, Nona Hinata. Memanggilmu nona, karena kau memang layak untuk dihargai. Tapi bila itu agak mengganggumu, baiklah, aku akan coba memanggilmu dengan nama, _emm_ ... Hinata."

"Te-terimakasih Yang Mulia-"

" _Eits_ ... tapi dengan satu syarat," Naruto mengangkat telunjuk kanannya.

"... syarat?"

"Ya. Kau jangan menggunakan saya-anda saat berbicara. Itu terlalu formal. Cukup aku-kau saja biar lebih bersahabat."

"Ta-tapi Yang Mulia-"

"Ini perintah lo,"

Hinata kontan membungkam. Ia tidak mungkin terus menyanggahnya, atau pemuda tersebut benar-benar akan terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona Hinata.

 _Benar-benar raja yang aneh._

"Noreg dahulu memiliki sebuah kepercayaan," ujar sang raja kemudian. Ia terlihat mengangkat lampion yang sebelumnya telah ia nyalakan menggunakan pemantik api. "Pada Minggu ketujuh di musim dingin, di suatu malam kala bulan besar memandangmu tanpa setitik pun salju melintas. Nenek moyang mengartikannya sebagai tangan Dewa tengah membuka untuk menerima harapan semua orang.

"Lampion-lampion diterbangkan, wujud asa pada musim ini yang ingin kita gapai. Aku berharap seluruh rakyat ku tetap bahagia. Hidup dalam garis sejahtera, dan negara ini, suatu saat nanti menjadi negara besar yang patut dipertimbangkan. Kau punya harapan khusus sebelum lampion ini kuterbangkan, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sa-saya?"

Naruto langsung mengerutkan kening,

"Ma-maksudnya aku? _Hehe_ ..."

"Memohonlah. Legenda memang tidak harus kita percayai, tetapi wwajb kita hormati sebagaimana kita menghargai kepercayaan para leluhur. Ayo buat permohonan. Tentangmu, tentang apa yang ada di sekitarmu, atau apa pun yang kau ingin jadi kenyataan." Naruto pelan menggapai tangan Hinata. Ia membimbingnya untuk memegangi lampion itu bersama-sama.

"Sekarang pejamkan mata dan mulailah ..."

Benar, Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan hatinya mulai menyusun kalimat harapan.

 _Semoga perang dunia ketiga menjadi agresi yang terakhir. Semoga dunia selalu dalam perdamaian. Stabilitas politik negara, dan segala aspek pendukungnya._

 _Semoga aku semakin banyak melihat orang-orang tersenyum. Semoga negeri ini terus tumbuh dalam pelukan kedamaian. Semoga raja Asgard diberkahi. Semoga, aku melihat sisi lain negeri ini yang belum aku ketahui. Sisi yang mungkin lebih indah dari yang kulihat sekarang_.

Perlahan, sama-sama mereka melepas lampion tersebut ke angkasa.

Tekanan udara membawanya naik semakin tinggi, dan angin menerbangkannya semakin menjauh.

Ketika tiba di atas, tiba-tiba bermunculan lampion-lampion lain entah dari mana asalnya. Warga Asgard sekarang pasti tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum. Malam ini begitu banyak orang yang melayangkan harapan. Semoga semua menjadi kenyataan.

Dari bawah sini, pemandangan langit malam kian indah. Lampion-lampion membentuk pelita baru, yang mengingatkan Hinata pada festival musim panas di Jepang.

Negeri yang indah. Hinata tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah sang raja yang tampak memperhatikan lampion-lampion itu berterbangan. Iris birunya berbinar. Wajahnya seolah memancarkan aura yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

.

.

.

"Ya-Yang Mulia-"

"Percayalah padaku. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Hinata."

Mereka siap meluncur dari atas bukit. Hamparan perbukitan hijau disulap menjadi padang putih oleh salju. Warna hijau yang tersisa sebatas dari daun pohon cemara, itupun sebagian ada yang membeku.

Hinata duduk di depan sembari berpegang erat pada pegangan kiri dan kanan _luge_. Sementara Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya, bertugas menarik semacam pegangan tali depan. Kereta luncur mereka melesat cepat dari atas bukit. Hinata berteriak histeris, berbeda dengan Naruto yang justru tertawa lepas di belakangnya.

Sang raja membaur bersama pengunjung-pengunjung lain. Ia menginstruksi para pengawal agar berjaga agak jauh. Hal ini meminimalisir kepanikan para wisatawan yang datang, sehingga mereka dapat bermain sepuasnya tanpa rasa takut. Demi mengamuflase diri, Naruto mengenakan parka hijau dan kupluk serta sebuah kaca mata hitam. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata menaiki _luge_. Jantungnya serasa hendak copot tatkala kereta meluncur bebas seolah mereka akan terjungkal di bawah sana.

Setiba di bawah, mereka baik-baik saja. Sang raja tidak berbohong. Meskipun menegangkan, ini juga sangat menyenangkan.

"Ya-Yang Mulia ..." Hinata memegangi dadanya. Ia masih belum percaya baru meluncur dari atas sana.

Naruto tertawa lepas. Sang raja memegangi perut melihat tangan Hinata masih bergetar sampai kereta berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa Hinata?" susah payah ia menahan tawa.

"Rasanya perutku mual ..."

" _Pfff_ ... _bwahaha_ ," lagi-lagi tawanya pecah, "ayolah, kita masih memiliki destinasi satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?!" Hinata tak percaya. Ia takut sang raja bakal mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih ekstrem dari ini.

"Tempat terbaik di Asgard ketika musim dingin," Naruto menoleh ke arah para pengawal yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Ayo cepat!"

" _-a-eeh_ ..."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

Semalam, selepas menerbangkan lampion, mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak.

Membahas Jepang sebagai tanah kelahiran keduanya, pun perihal bagaimana seorang Asia menjadi raja di salah satu negara di benua biru. Perang dunia ketiga memang membuat sejumlah negara di belahan dunia, termasuk Kongeriket Norge memanas. Naruto bercerita panjang lebar hingga mereka tak sadar bila sudah pukul satu dini hari. Kemudian, Naruto berkata, "Besok aku akan menunjukkan tempat terbaik menikmati salju di sini. Yang akan membuatmu seketika merindukan Sapporo."

Dari sana, Hinata berpikir sebenarnya sang raja juga merindukan tanah kelahirannya.

.

"Ini kan?" Hinata berujar. Ia melihat telaga beku sepanjang mata memandang. Para lelaki bermain _hokey_ , sejumlah orang lainnya bermain ice skating bersama anak-anak.

Sang raja kemudian memberi Hinata sepasang sepatu seluncur berwarna putih.

"Untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau bisa kan?"

Hinata meraih sepatu tersebut penuh semangat. "Tentu saja. _Ice skating_ salah satu hobiku sejak kecil."

Gadis itu segera meluncur ke atas danau beku begitu selesai memakai sepatu. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana licin es bergesekan dengan pisau di bagian solnya. Rileks, ialah kunci dalam bermain _ice_ _skating_. Hinata bergerak menyusuri ubin es, kadang ia berputar dan melaju cepat.

Naruto menyusul. Pemuda tampan itu merentangkan tangan, membungkukkan lutut, mencondongkan badan sedikit ke depan. Ia meluncur bebas. Sama seperti orang yang sedang mengayuh sepeda, semakin kencang pedal dikayuh, maka badan semakin seimbang.

"Mau melakukannya bersama-sama?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan, dan Hinata meraihnya. Mereka lalu melakukan _gliding_ , meluncur dengan kedua _skate_ _paralel._ Bersama, keduanya menuju tengah danau. Hinata melepas genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Ia kemudian bergerak indah mengelilingi pemuda itu yang berdiri.

Gerakan Hinata tak ubah penari balet. Tubuhnya begitu lentur hingga ia dapat mengangkat satu kakinya. Hinata bak balerina yang menari di atas lantai kaca.

.

Proses belajar mengajar di Asgard menggunakan layar tipis sebagai papan tulis. Yang mana kala kita menyentuhnya, maka bagian yang disentuh akan timbul seolah tiga dimensi.

Satu kelas terdiri 30 anak dengan tempat duduk berundak. Jam sekolah dibatasi hingga pukul tiga sore, dan dimulai pada jam delapan pagi.

Dari tempat bermain _ice skating_ Hinata langsung menuju tempat ini. Naruto ada kepentingan sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya. Lagi pula akan menjadi sorotan media massa jika sang raja ikut bersamanya.

...

 _ **Hari kelima,**_

"Biarkan saya ikut!"

"Ini berbahaya, Nona. Lebih baik kau tinggal di sini!"

Lima menit lalu Kolonel Inuzuka mendapat kabar bila mobil raja terjebak badai salju. Sang Kolonel segera memersiapkan anggotanya guna bergegas melakukan penyelamatan.

Dua helikopter dikerahkan bersama sepuluh kereta luncur yang ditarik lima puluh anjing pelacak. Medan tempuh cukup berat, yaitu di kawasan pegunungan yang rawan sekali longsor.

Hinata, meski ditolak, ia bersikukuh turut serta dalam proses penyelamatan ini. Melalui perdebatan panjang, akhirnya ia diizinkan.

"Jaga dirimu! Jika ada apa-apa, kami tak kan membantu."

Hinata membusungkan dada. Tangan kanannya ia angkat menyentuh pelipis. "Siap, Kolonel!"

.

"Kita tidak bisa mendekat Kolonel. Salju terus turun, jarak pandang tidak ada 500 meter. Dengan terbang rendah, heli kita akan menabrak bukit, atau pohon." Seseorang mengucapnya melalui alat komunikasi dua arah yang dipasang di masing-masing telinga.

Pilihan terakhir adalah menembusnya menggunakan kereta luncur. Kolonel Inuzuka memimpin dengan lima siberian husky menjadi penarik. Sepuluh kereta mulai menembus badai yang diperkirakan suhu mencapai -45 fahrenheit, dengan angin yang cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan anjing-anjing penarik kereta.

Satu-satunya sumber cahaya ialah lampu senter yang dipasang pada masing-masing kepala. Anjing-anjing itu merupakan anjing yang telah dilatih khusus; baik segi ketangkasan, kecepatan, pertahanan diri, pun indera penciuman mereka.

Semakin ditembus, jarak pandang kian terkikis. Hinata sudah merasakan bagaimana jari-jarinya mulai mengerut dan kebas. Giginya gemeretak menahan dingin yang mulai menembus hingga ke tulangnya.

Semakin berjalan, suhu turun lagi ke angka -55 fahrenhait dengan kecepatan angin mencapai 50 mph. Perjalanan berat dan tak bisa beristirahat.

"Kalian masih mendengar suaraku?!" teriak sang kolonel melalui alat di telinga kirinya.

"Siap, Kolonel!" ketujuhnya menjawab tegas. Sementara Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lantaran bibirnya telah membiru, serta tubuhnya menggigil.

"Nona? Nona?" seorang yang naik kereta bersamanya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "Nona? Nona?!" suhu ini terlalu ekstrem bagi tubuh Hinata.

"Kolonel? Kolonel?" sang kapten berteriak memanggil Kolonel Inuzuka. Tak lama, terdengar sahutan dari sana.

"Nona Hinata, Nona Hinata suhu tubuhnya menurun."

Inuzuka tak ayal mendecih. Ia telah memperingatkan dari awal bila ini bukan misi main-main. Ini termasuk misi negara, sebab melibatkan orang nomor satu di Asgard.

"Beri apa pun yang mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Diego masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan raja!"

Diego adalah nama anjing pemimpin ekspedisi ini. Inuzuka yang mengemudikannya di balik kereta.

Sang kapten segera memberi Hinata selimut yang memang si kapten bawa sejak awal untuk berjaga-jaga.

Perjalanan sepertinya masih panjang. Mereka harus tetap hidup, atau sama sekali tidak ada yang kembali.

.

 _Uhuk ... uhuk ...,_

Terbatuk Naruto di dalam mobil. Keadaannya cukup baik. Mobil raja dilengkapi penghangat ruangan serta selimut tebal untuk kenyamanan sang raja ketika perjalanan jauh di musim dingin.

"Yang Mulia, kami masih belum melihat tanda-tanda mereka datang," ucap salah satu ajudan sambil memperhatikan jalanan di hadapannya. Jalanan itu sebagian telah ditutupi salju tebal sehingga kendaraan tak bisa melintas, dan mereka terpaksa berhenti di tempat ini.

"Tunggu saja. Mereka pasti akan datang,"

Rombongan raja terdiri dari tiga mobil dengan jumlah orang mencapai delapan. Mereka baru melakukan perjalanan dari peternakan yang dikelola negara, di bagian Asgard paling selatan.

Bukan suhu yang membuat mereka takut. Melainkan tebing di sisinya yang kapan saja siap meruntuhkan salju dan mengubur mereka.

.

 _Masih belum, masih belum, masih belum terlihat._

Kiranya satu jam mereka lalui dalam badai. Inuzuka terus mengkoordinasi anak buahnya agar selalu melaju di belakangnya dan tak keluar jalur.

Menggunakan teropong pun percuma. Lebatnya salju menghalangi pandangan di depan.

 _Goug ... goug ..._

Diego mengerem lajunya, diikuti anjing-anjing di belakang.

Anjing-anjing itu menggonggong, Inuzuka melihat cahaya kecil dari sudut di hadapannya.

"Ketemu!" Inuzuka berteriak. Raut lega seketika menjalar ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik selimut, kini kembali duduk dengan tegap. Ia mulai semangat, pencarian ini akhirnya menemui ujung.

"Yang Mulia, apa Anda mendengar saya?" Inuzuka berteriak sekeras mungkin. "Yang Mulia?" mengharap sebuah jawaban dari sana meski sekadar klakson mobil. "Yang Mulia?" masih belum ada jawaban. "Yang Mulia-?!"

 _Tnnn ..._

Klakson dibunyikan. Inuzuka segera menginstruksi anak buahnya untuk kembali mengikutinya.

Kereta luncur balik melaju sesuai jalur. Menembus badai salju, menuju satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang sepertinya datang dari sebuah mobil. Benar. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya _limousin_ itu terlihat.

"Yang Mulia?!"

Tampak kaca mobil bagian belakang diturunkan. Seseorang terlihat melambaikan tangannya.

Pria dengan tato segitiga di pipi tersebut akhirnya bernapas lega. _Syukurlah_ , sang raja baik-baik saja.

Tak lama pintu dibuka. Beberapa pengawal raja turun, kemudian disusul orang yang kesemuanya panggil 'Yang Mulia'.

"Kalian memang yang terbaik." Naruto berujar. Senyum di bibirnya membuat Hinata yang memandangnya dari jauh merasakan lega teramat sangat. Ia lalu berlari mendekati sang raja dengan membawa kotak _P3K_ yang sebelum berangkat telah ia siapkan. Pengalamannya sebagai tenaga bantu medis ketika perang dunia tiga, membuat Hinata mengerti bagaimana cara melakukan penyelamatan pertama, meskipun ia tidak memiliki latar belakang pendidikan medis.

"Yang Mulia, biar saya memeriksa kondisi Anda." Hinata meraih tangan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kondisi Anda tetap harus diperhatikan. Hampir dua jam Anda terjebak di si-" kata-kata Hinata terputus saat suara gemuruh terdengar dari tebing di atas mereka.

Sepasang iris cokelat Inuzuka membulat, melihat bongkahan salju melesat cepat dari atas tebing. Mereka tak bisa menyingkir. Terutama sang raja dan Hinata yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

"YANG MULIA AWAAS!"

Baru Kiba mengingatkan, suara keras menghantam tempat mereka berpijak. Salju mendorong mobil masuk ke jurang di sebelahnya, termasuk sang raja dan Hinata yang sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Ya-Yang Mulia ..." lemas lutut Inuzuka membuatnya seketika jatuh.

.

Desir angin pagi mencumbu pipi. Hangat-hangat sinar mentari menyentuh kulitnya. Kala ia berusaha membuka matanya pelan-pelan, terasa pening seketika menjalari kepala. Tubuhnya begitu berat seperti seseorang tengah mendidihnya.

"... Yang Mulia?"

Hinata melihat lelaki itu memeluknya, melindunginya dari runtuhan salju.

Bibir sang raja tampak biru dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat.

.

 _"A-aah_... se-dikit lagi,"

Dari tempatnya terperosok, Hinata melihat gua kecil. Susah payah ia membopong Naruto dan menyandarkan badan pemuda itu setiba di dalam goa.

Hinata mengganti baju Naruto dengan selimut. Hanya benda itu dan pemantik api yang ia temukan di dalam mobil yang turut jatuh bersama mereka.

Hinata membuat api unggun dari ranting seadanya yang ia temukan. Ini cukup memberi kehangatan dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Badai salju telah berhenti. Sebenarnya, Hinata juga sudah berusaha mencari kotak obatnya, tetapi benda itu tak ia temukan.

Naruto masih hidup. Setidaknya kenyataan tersebut memperbaiki perasaannya yang takut bila sang raja sampai kenapa-kenapa. Tadi bibir Naruto benar-benar biru, syukurlah, sekarang kembali alami seiring suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat.

"Ya-Yang Mulia?!"

Buru-buru Hinata mendekati Naruto begitu ia melihat lelaki itu perlahan-lahan membuka mata. "Yang Mulia?"

"... Hinata?" ucapnya perlahan. Naruto memegangi keningnya dan mencoba untuk duduk dengan tegap.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, hati-hati," Hinata memegang lengan Naruto.

Naruto masih merasakan sedikit pening di kepala, "Kita di mana, Hinata?"

"Kemarin kita jatuh dari jurang. Aku tak tahu kenapa kita bisa selamat, tapi aku sangat bersyukur dengan hal ini, Yang Mulia. Badai juga sudah berhenti. Mereka pasti segera mencari kita,"

"Semoga saja ..." Naruto menunduk. Namun ia dibuat terkesiap menyadari tubuhnya yang sudah tidak memakai baju. Ia langsung menoleh menatap Hinata. "... bajuku?"

Rona di pipi sang gadis tak mampu ia samarkan dengan segera. Hinata memalingkan wajah. Tangannya menunjuk arah di mana jaket, serta baju sang raja ia jemur untuk dikeringkan, termasuk celananya.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan Yang Mulia. Tadi baju Yang Mulia basah. Jadi aku ..." Hinata tak sanggup melanjut kalimatnya. Terlalu malu. Benar-benar malu. Rona wajahnya pasti serupa kepiting rebus. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan ia membiarkan sang raja mati kedinginan?

Naruto berdeham, "Kau melihat semua?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak sampai membuka celana dalammu ko-" Hinata yang kelepasan buru-buru membungkam mulut.

" _Hoo_ ... jadi kau ingin membuka celana dalamku juga?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ..."

Naruto tertawa sampai selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Dadanya yang bidang terlihat. Torsonya tegap, dengan perut _sixpack_ dan lengan yang berotot.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti kok. Jika aku di posisi yang sama denganmu, sebagai sesama manusia, pasti aku juga melakukan hal yang sama," Naruto tersenyum. "terimakasih ya, Hinata. Tanpamu aku mungkin tidak akan selamat dari hipotermia."

Senyum yang membuat hati Hinata seketika terasa hangat. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, lelaki itu seperti memberinya segenggam pelita yang menghangatkan bagian dalam dirinya yang kedinginan.

Hinata merasakan matanya memanas. Tak tahu karena apa, yang jelas ia ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

"Hinata?"

"Syukurlah ..." Hinata menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Hinata, kenapa menangis?"

"Syukurlah ... syukurlah Yang Mulia selamat ..."

Begitu Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang memandangnya, hati Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar. Senyum bercampur isak yang tak dapat Naruto definisikan.

Naruto dibuat terdiam. Hanya saja lututnya yang bergerak, mendekati gadis itu, lantas menarik punggungnya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata, "Terimakasih."

.

Lilin yang diletakkan mengapung di atas kolam renang, panorama malam dari langit bertabur bintang, suara biola dari violinis di samping meja mereka menumbuhkan kesan romantis.

Makan malam spesial ini adalah bentuk rasa terimakasih Naruto sebab Hinata telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau suka makanannya?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai bentuk afirmasi.

Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu selalu membuatnya takjub. Tadi pagi, tak lama setelah Naruto memeluknya, Kolonel Inuzuka bersama yang lain berhasil menemukan mereka. Mobil juga telah dievakuasi dari jurang dan sekarang masuk bengkel untuk perbaikan.

Di hadapannya Naruto terlihat tampan dalam balutan tuksedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Penampilan pria perlente, yang dari dulu Hinata sukai.

"Ayo dimakan," kalimat dari pemuda itu menampar sisi sadarnya.

" _A-aah_ , ma-maaf," Hinata langsung melahap makanannya satu suapan.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dari gelagat perempuan itu. _Ada apa?_ Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Ada sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Yang mengganjal pikiranmu,"

"Ti-tidak kok, _hehehe_ ..."

" _Hmm_ ..." Naruto membuang napas setelah ia mengambilnya dalam-dalam. "tadinya aku sempat khawatir karena malam ini kau terlihat tak seperti biasanya."

" _E-hehehe_ ..."

"Besok hari terakhir ya? Rasanya, seperti baru kemarin kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, " _Umm_ ...,"

"Saat kau kembali nanti, jangan lupakan aku ya?"

 _Degg_

Kata-kata Naruto menambah nyeri dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan, jika hatinya saja tertahan di tempat ini.

Hinata tersenyum sumbang, "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan seseorang raja?"

Hal yang tak ia sukai dari dunia ini, ialah waktu berjalan cepat ketika kita tengah menikmati bahagia.

.

Hari terakhir di Asgard, Hinata mengelilingi kota-kota di negara kecil ini. Dimulai dari ayam berkokok, sampai matahari tergelincir di ufuk barat. Entahlah. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Padahal waktu sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam, tapi sama sekali netranya tak mengantuk.

Malam ini rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Malam terakhir di Asgard memunculkan sejumput rasa sedih mengingat segala pengalaman yang ia lalui. Naik kereta api bawah tanah, menerbangkan lampion, bermain luge, bermain ice skating, melakukan misi penyelamatan, dan ... makan malam bersama. Ia tersenyum getir. Mengapa kisah manis selalu berlangsung singkat?

Hatinya yang gelisah membuat mata Hinata sulit memejam. Pikirannya berkelana. Kadang ia tersenyum, kadang sendu menghampiri saat yang terlintas di benaknya adalah hal-hal sedih yang tak dapat ia jabarkan alasannya.

Pikirannya berhenti pada satu hal. Hinata tak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang di luar sana berpikiran negatif mengenai negeri ini. Padahal, Asgard benar-benar negeri idaman semua orang. Asgard yang berjaya, Asgard yang makmur, Asgard yang indah. Rakyatnya hidup sejahtera dan berkecukupan. Kemudahan akses selalu tersedia di negeri ini. Suasananya begitu hangat, komunikasi terjalin apik antar warga, pun antar rakyat dengan sang pemimpin. Lalu apa lagi yang perlu dicurigai? Raja Naruto, memimpin negeri ini dengan begitu baik.

Mengingat nama itu, jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. Ia merasakan pipinya menghangat, sudah bisa ditebak bilamana pipi yang seputih pualam itu merona. Tanpa sadar Hinata menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi. _"Apa-apaan aku ini?!"_

Merasa malu atas tingkah lakunya sendiri, Hinata berusaha mencari pengalihan. Ia berjalan mondar mandir dari satu sisi ke sisi lain dalam kamarnya.

" _Ah_ , lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan."

Wanita berambut indigo itu mengambil jaketnya yang menggantung di balik pintu, mengenakan dan kemudian merapatkan lapis kain tersebut pada tubuhnya.

Kaki jenjang membawanya keluar melalui pintu kamar. Hinata menatap gedung-gedung yang berdiri dengan megah. Netra opalnya melihat jajaran gedung itu dengan tatapan terpesona. Hinata berdecak, mewakili rasa antusiasnya dan kekaguman yang luar biasa pada negeri ini. Sempat ia mengingat pembicaraan dengan beberapa guru di sekolah yang ia kunjungi hari itu. Akses internet negeri ini bebas seakan tak terbatas. Tak perlu ada kekhawatiran jika sewaktu-waktu akses itu akan terputus. Seluruh rakyat, tanpa kecuali, bisa memanfaatkannya. Kendati demikian, ia tetap tahu pemerintah masih memegang kendali dan pengawasan penuh terhadap akses-akses tersebut. Tentu saja, hal ini menyangkut perlindungan terhadap rahasia-rahasia negara.

Hinata menghampiri kursi taman yang berada beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar. Ia duduk dengan sebelah kaki disilangkan di atas kaki kanannya. Tampak ia menikmati benar suasana taman.

Kamar yang ia tempati, yang merupakan kamar tamu, memang berada di lorong tengah istana, di mana terdapat taman terbuka yang dihiasi berbagai bunga. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya belum pernah Hinata lihat. Di bagian tengah taman itu juga terdapat sebuah air mancur. Gemericik airnya membelah keheningan suasana malam dengan anggun. Menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi jiwa-jiwa yang sedang lelah dan membutuhkan ketenangan.

Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebatang pena. Rasanya suasana seperti ini sangat cocok ia manfaatkan untuk menuangkan segala ide yang ada di kepala tentang negeri ini. Namun malang, baru ia berhasil menarik kertas catatannya, angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan lembaran tipis itu.

Hinata kontan panik. Bagaimana pun kertas tersebut adalah bagian dari buku yang berisi catatan-catatannya selama berada di Asgard. Ia berlari mengejar dengan langkah kecilnya. Rupanya angin bertiup semakin kencang. Menerbangkan lembaran kertas itu hingga ke bagian belakang istana.

Saat hendak memungut kertas yang sudah jatuh ke tanah itu, Hinata mendengar suara berisik yang cukup mengganggu. Ia yang memang dasarnya penuh rasa penasaran mengikuti arah sumber suara tersebut.

Jauh beberapa kaki di hadapannya, ia melihat seseorang tengah diseret oleh dua orang lain yang berbadan kekar. Melihat seragam yang mereka kenakan, sepertinya mereka adalah para pengawal kerajaan.

Hinata dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik belukar yang menghalangi keberadaannya dari para pengawal itu.

Ia melihat pria kurus dengan pakaian kumuh didorong paksa memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup semak tinggi. Pantas, selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu ada pintu itu di sana. Keberadaannya benar-benar terkamuflase dengan sempurna.

Hinata meremas catatan yang telah ia pungut. Perlahan berjinjit, mendekati pintu tersebut beberapa lama setelah para pengawal pergi.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hinata berniat membuka pintu itu.

 _Sial!_

Pintu dikunci.

Sang ametis tersenyum sinis. Jangan panggil ia sebagai anggota agen Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa jika tak punya kemampuan untuk sekadar membuka pintu kayu.

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah benda berukuran kecil dan panjang. Dengan terampil dan cekatan ia mengutak atik benda tersebut dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

 _Trekk!_

Dalam satu dorongan, Hinata berhasil membuka pintu besar itu. Ia yang diliputi rasa penasaran tak mau lama membuang waktu, dan langsung memasukinya.

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Nalurinya berkata ruangan ini terlampau luas bak sebuah goa. Hinata berjalan dengan hati-hati mengikuti ke mana insting membawanya. Beberapa menit berjalan, ia mendengar suara riuh. Hinata semakin antusias. Dadanya berdebar kencang, adrenalinnya terpacu penuh.

Dan di ujung jalan yang bercahaya itu, Hinata menghentikan langkah. Pupil matanya membulat sempurna. Pemandangan di bawahnya benar-benar tak pernah ia sangka. Menelan ludah gugup, Hinata memajukan kakinya, berusaha melihat lebih luas.

Inikah yang selama ini ia cari?

Kota bawah tanah yang kumuh dan kotor. Dari penampakannya saja, bisa dikatakan sebagai sarang segala penyakit.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri setiap petak jalan kecil yang ada. Di sisi kanan dan kiri tumpukan sampah tak terelak jumlahnya. Beberapa orang juga terlihat di sana. Semuanya dalam penampilan menyedihkan. Pakaian compang camping, kulit yang ditumbuhi borok, bahkan ada beberapa yang bertahan dengan hanya tulang berbalut kulit.

Hinata yakin, tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa dikatakan sehat. _Hell!_ Dikatakan sakit ringan pun tidak bisa. Mereka pastilah mengidap penyakit berat yang mungkin telah mewabah di kota yang lebih mirip perkampungan kumuh ini.

Hinata menatap sedih pada satu per satu manusia yang berjejer tidur beralas tanah berbatu. Hatinya tercubit perih saat mendengar suara isak tangis mereka, suara erang kesakitan mereka.

Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Ia menghampiri salah satu yang terlihat paling sehat, seorang pemuda yang mungkin beberapa tahun di bawahnya.

Hinata tersenyum manis saat pemuda itu menatapnya curiga.

"Tenang, aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

Dan mulailah wanita itu melakukan pendekatan psikologis. Membuat si pemuda merasa nyaman dan mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang ada di benaknya.

Seiring bibir pemuda itu bergerak, bagai lantunan kidung kematian, cerita demi cerita mengalir. Kesedihan demi kesedihan yang sama sekali tak Hinata duga ada di negeri ini. Kalimat demi kalimat yang perlahan menyibak tirai kokoh, memperlihatkan sisi lain Asgard kepadanya.

Inilah sisi gelap Asgard. Sisi kontras yang ingin Naruto sembunyikan dari mata dunia.

Mereka; yang terkumpul di sini, adalah orang-orang yang tak mampu membayar pajak kepada pemerintah.

Ya Tuhan. Batin wanita itu terusik. Selama ini pemikirannya salah. Selama ini ia telah mengira bahwa seluruh rakyat Asgard adalah orang-orang yang hidup berkecukupan.

Tiba-tiba hati wanita itu merasa geram.

Ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan.

Hinata berlari keluar setelah berpamitan kepada pemuda tersebut dan berjanji kepada semua orang di sana yang melihatnya, bahwa ia akan menolong mereka. Ia akan membantu mereka keluar dari penderitaan ini.

Hinata tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga. Ia ingin mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan kenyataan pahit ini. Banyak orang yang perlu ia selamatkan.

Ia tak peduli atas pemikiran takjubnya pada Asgard beberapa waktu lalu. Ia hempaskan itu semua.

Seluruh dunia harus tahu ini!

 _Hosh ... hosh ..._

Tersengal-sengal napas Hinata ketika mencapai pintu kamar.

Dan kembali, ia dikejutkan oleh suatu hal.

Hinata gugup. Ia menelan paksa ludah yang sudah terkumpul di kerongkongan. Matanya menatap curiga pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di sisi lain dalam kamarnya.

"Ya-Yang Mulia?"

Naruto tersenyum, tangannya memainkan sebuah pena yang Hinata kenali sebagai miliknya. Hinata terkejut. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, tempat di mana seharusnya pena itu berada. Namun ternyata kosong. Entah sejak kapan pena itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Da-dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat sambil memutar-mutar pena itu di sela jemarinya.

"Aku menemukannya di pintu masuk ruang belakang,"

Hinata semakin gugup saat jarak antara Naruto dengan dirinya semakin terseka. Dengan panik, ia melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hinata?"

Pria itu mulai menunjukkan seringainya. Itu membuat Hinata muak.

"K-kau ... kau pembohong. Dasar pembohong! Kau seorang raja pembohong! Semua yang kau perlihatkan padaku, pada dunia, ternyata tipu belaka."

Naruto melebarkan seringainya.

"Kau berniat melejitkan nama indahmu dan Asgard dengan mengorbankan mereka yang sama sekali tak bersalah!" Hinata berteriak kencang, tanpa sadar setengah menangis. Ternyata desas desus di luar sana benar adanya. Asgard hanya mengizinkan orang yang mampu membayar pajak tinggal di atas tanah mereka. Sementara orang miskin, mereka dibuang di bawah sana tanpa mendapat bantuan apa pun. Hal yang memaksa mereka menjadi seorang kriminal di dunia atas. Dengan cara itu mereka bertahan hidup, dengan cara yang pada akhirnya dianggap bersalah karena mereka melanggar perintah raja.

"Dan kau tahu? Akhir dari seorang yang melanggar perintah raja?"

Hinata kembali meneguk ludah saat matanya melihat tangan Naruto mengambil pistol dari belakang tubuhnya.

"... mati!"

Dentuman keras menggema setelah pelatuk pistol itu ditarik.

Naruto tersenyum.

Dia tak kan membiarkan siapa pun merusak segala yang ia bangun.

Inilah Uzumaki Naruto, sang raja Asgard sesungguhnya.

Dia pemimpin otoriter, bahkan penduduk menjulukinya sebagai rezim terkeji. Selain pajak yang tinggi, orang yang tinggal di atas tanah Asgard harus menjalankan 25 perintah mutlak raja, atau mereka dihukum mati. Termasuk, selalu tersenyum kepada turis, dan memberi kesan baik-baik tentang rajanya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
